Surge
by FanficFantic
Summary: Clark/Chloe. 2nd chapter up! An uncontrolable event turns a friendship into love...and back again. R/R PLEASE
1. Surge

SURGE  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Smallville, or any of its characters.  
  
Lex sits at entrance in the Beanery. Finally, Clark and Chloe walk in.  
  
Lex-Clark!  
  
Clark-Hey Lex  
  
1 Lex- Hello Miss. Sullivan  
  
Chloe-Hi.  
  
Lex-What brings you two here?  
  
Chloe-Just enjoying the last day of our depressing two day weekend  
  
Waitress-Two coffees?  
  
Clark-Yes, thank you  
  
Waitress-Mr. Luthor? -- Refill?  
  
Lex-No, no thanks  
  
Lana walks into the Beanery and notices Clark right away. Clark notices her…but something else caught his eye. It was the green necklace he remembered all to well. Sure, it hurts him, and leaves him looking like a fool for Lana, but it is more then that. For him, it's a constant reminder of the tragedies that happened to Smallville due to the meteor shower….the meteor shower he feels he is responsible for.  
  
Clark-I got to go  
  
Clark walks fast trying to avoid Lana, but being at the entrance, it was quite impossible.  
  
Lana-Clark!  
  
Clark-Sorry, I'm late – I have to do some chores on the farm  
  
Lana walks closer to him  
  
Lana-oh  
  
Clark feels the pain in his body. He shoves his hands in his pockets, turns and leaves.  
  
Lana is in shock, she turns to Lex  
  
Lana-Lex? What was that?  
  
Lex-Go after him. Now! --Go!  
  
Lana-Clark?  
  
Clark-Lana?  
  
Clark keeps walking faster, and faster. Lana jogs to reach him. Clark feels more pain.  
  
Lana-Clark, slow down! What's wrong?  
  
She reaches him at the end of the large window of the Beanery. He leans against the window in massive pain. He is unable to move, and gasping for air. Lex and Chloe look at the confrontation in interest.  
  
Clark-Ah, nothing -- just -- late  
  
Lana-Oh my gawd, are you feeling ok Clark? Whats going on?  
  
Clark-Just a -- a little -- bug  
  
Lana-Do you want me to walk you home?  
  
Clark was really in bad shape. Here his crush is asking to walk a long walk with him. On the other hand, he can't walk. As much as he wanted to say yes, he couldn't.  
  
Clark-Ah -- um--  
  
Lana-Clark?  
  
Lana is really impatient and worried now. She asked him a question. But she just went into panic when she saw Clark turn away and slide down the window. Chloe looks at Lex inside. They both share a glance, then take another look at Clark.  
  
Clark-Lana -- My parents are -- are across the --street -- can -- can you -- get them?  
  
Lana runs off across the road without looking. Luckily she made it across right before a car hit her. She spots Mr. Kent.  
  
Lana-Mr. Kent?  
  
Mr. Kent- Hi Lana.  
  
Lana-Clark is…I don't know. He was fine a while ago, and..  
  
Mr. Kent-Get Martha, she should me in the antique shop for the closing sale.  
  
Mr. Kent runs out of the post office and runs to find Clark. He sees Clark fine, walking down the street.  
  
Mr. Kent-Clark?  
  
Clark-Dad!  
  
Mr. Kent-What happened?  
  
Clark-Lana's necklace.  
  
Mr. Kent- Well, she is getting your mother. When she comes back, act sick. Otherwise she might be suspicious that you're fine, and then sick again.  
  
Clark-Get the car running, I see her and mom coming.  
  
Mr. Kent walks to the car a few feet back.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Are you ok Clark?  
  
Clark-No, not really.  
  
Mrs. Kent-What happened?  
  
Clark-My stomach hurts. I think I had some bad coffee.  
  
Lana walks up to examine her hurt friend.  
  
Lana-Clark, are you ok?  
  
Clark-My dad is -- going to take me home.  
  
Lana-I'll come over later to see how you're doing?  
  
Clark-Well, I don't know. How about you call me?  
  
Lana-Yeah. Sure.  
  
Lana gets really disappointed. Chloe and Lex finally get up to walk outside to see where Clark was heading. The Kents get in their truck, and they start to pull out to the street.  
  
Lex-Lana! What happened?  
  
Lana-I don't know, he wasn't feeling well. He said his stomach hurt.  
  
Chloe-Poor Clark, the nerves must have gotten to him.  
  
Lex laughs but trying not to laugh enough to make Lana feel very uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
The Kent Kitchen  
  
Mrs. Kent-Are you better now?  
  
Clark-Fine  
  
Mr. Kent-Really?  
  
Clark-Yeah  
  
Clark seems a little annoyed. The phone rings, and Mrs. Kent pick it up.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Hello?  
  
She walks out of the room to talk on the phone.  
  
Mr. Kent-Clark, I was waiting for your mother to leave the room. Have you – (laughs slightly) Floated sense that last time?  
  
Clark-No, why?  
  
Mr. Kent-I heard a bang come from your room last night  
  
Clark-I don't know  
  
Mrs. Kent walks in and hangs up the phone. She looks to Clark.  
  
Mrs. Kent-That was Pam, your Aunt  
  
Clark-What did she want?  
  
Mrs. Kent-Well, there was a storm over there this afternoon, and two of her trees fell on her house. She needs us to come with one of the tractors and get them down. She can't afford to hire someone else  
  
Clark-How long will it take?  
  
Mrs. Kent-Well, it will take about two days.  
  
Clark-Your not leaving me again for two whole days are you?  
  
Mrs. Kent-Well, I was thinking. Maybe we can leave while you're at school, so you will still have someone to watch you. We will leave over there at seven, and come back around three?  
  
Mr. Kent-I think that will work  
  
Clark-Yeah, that's fine  
  
Mr. Kent-Well, we should all be heading up to bed. See you in the morning son  
  
Clark-Goodnight  
  
Mrs. Kent kisses Clark on the head and they walk upstairs. Clark just sits at the table and suddenly walks out the door. He walks up to his Fortress of Solitude, and looks at the stars. He knew his parents wouldn't have to worry about him not getting enough sleep. It has been coming slowly to him, but as every day goes by, he seems to need less and less sleep. Clark wished more many things. On the top of his list were answers. Every night he had come up here and searched the sky from where he had come from.  
  
  
  
Clark wakes up to the unusually loud ring of his alarm. He speeds getting ready, wanting to have to time to say bye to him parents. He must have been real distracted to not even notice that his eyes were red, and he was sweating. When he is ready he walks downstairs to find a note.  
  
Clark, sorry but we had to leave early. DON'T BE LATE!  
  
Here are the rules while we are gone.  
  
Avoid Lana with her necklace on  
  
Come straight home after school  
  
Be careful  
  
If anything happens, call your Aunts house at 563-4722  
  
Don't burn the house down  
  
(That was your father's rule…he thought it would be funny)  
  
We will be home as soon as we can. DON'T BE LATE!  
  
1.1 Love Mom and Dad  
  
2 Clark-Great (A little out of breath)  
  
Pete and Chloe walk up to the door and Pete knocks.  
  
Pete-Hey Clark man, time to go!  
  
Clark-Coming!  
  
Clark walks out to see two faces staring at his face.  
  
Clark-What's wrong?  
  
Chloe-Are you still sick?  
  
Clark-Yeah, just a little  
  
Clark didn't know what happened. He had to lie to her; he was feeling 100%.  
  
Pete-You don't look so good.  
  
Clark-Really?  
  
Pete-Your eyes are red!!!!  
  
Clark was now scared, and shocked. He didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
Clark-Must be pink eye  
  
Chloe-So you're staying home?  
  
Clark-I'm fine!  
  
Chloe-Your parents are letting you out of the house?  
  
Clark-There not home  
  
Pete-Where are they?  
  
Clark-At my Aunts.  
  
Pete-When they coming back?  
  
Clark-Around three  
  
Chloe-You can't stay here by yourself  
  
Clark-I'm not staying…I'm going, come on!  
  
Pete-I think one of us should stay home with you  
  
Clark-No, you guys need to go to school  
  
Chloe-So you're staying home?  
  
Clark-Yeah, sure  
  
Pete-Not by yourself  
  
Clark hears the bus.  
  
Clark-The bus is coming  
  
Chloe-How do you know? I can't hear it?  
  
Clark knew he heard it.  
  
Pete-I'll stay home with you  
  
Chloe-Pete!  
  
Pete-What?  
  
Chloe-Didn't you have that speech in History?  
  
Pete-Oh yeah  
  
Chloe-I'll stay with him. I have nothing going on today at school. I can go to school after his parents get home to work the Torch.  
  
Clark-You don't have to, I'm sure I'll be fine.  
  
Clark starts to wheeze.  
  
Chloe-Yeah, right  
  
The bus is in hearing distance now.  
  
Pete-I better go, Clark, good luck!  
  
Chloe-Bye Pete!  
  
Clark-Later  
  
Chloe-Come on Clark, we are getting you inside!  
  
Clark-Your not going to act like a doctor are you?  
  
Chloe-Hasn't your mom ever done that when your not feeling well?  
  
Clark searched his memory for when ever he felt sick. He had never felt sick. Well, besides from the meteors, but that's a different story. Chloe broke the silence between the two.  
  
Chloe-I'll grab a thermometer, and check your temperature, then I'll make you some soup.  
  
Clark-This isn't necessary  
  
Chloe-Let me have some fun Clark, now sit!  
  
Clark-Yes mom!  
  
Clark turns around and looks at a mirror and sees his eyes, and his face. He really didn't look good. It did look like pink eye, and thought maybe it was. Chloe walks out with the thermometer.  
  
Chloe-Under your tongue. I started tomato soup, is that ok?  
  
Clark gave her the thumbs up. She walks off to the kitchen, and he saw that she was having fun. He saw her differently. Did she like him more then a friend? He leaned back and thought long and hard about how he was going to pull today off. Maybe he would pretend to sleep the whole day. He couldn't do that to Chloe. He hated lying.  
  
Chloe- Take it out now.  
  
Clark reaches to his mouth and pulls the thermometer out. He is in utter shock. He drops the thermometer and it breaks.  
  
Chloe-WHAT?!?!  
  
Clark- Oops! I didn't mean to drop it  
  
Chloe-What did it say?  
  
Clark held back the lie for as long as he could  
  
Clark-It was -- normal  
  
Chloe-That's good  
  
Chloe hides behind the wall of the kitchen again, and Clark cleans up the thermometers mess He whispers to himself so Chloe was unable to hear him  
  
Clark-42! How could I have a temperature of 42?  
  
Chloe-The soup will be VERY hot, so let it cool a little  
  
Chloe also whispers something to her self so Clark couldn't hear…but she was wrong..  
  
Chloe-I hope he likes this, and likes me being here  
  
Clark-Chloe?  
  
Chloe-Yeah?  
  
Clark-I do  
  
Chloe-You do what?  
  
Clark-Like you doing this for me, and being here  
  
Chloe-You heard me?  
  
Clark-Yeah  
  
Chloe was now uncomfortable; she didn't want him to hear that.  
  
Clark-I really do  
  
Chloe-I try (Tries to giggle a little)  
  
She brings the soup out to him.  
  
Clark-Thanks  
  
Clark takes a spoon full forgetting that he was with Chloe, and took two spoons in.  
  
Chloe- Clark!  
  
Clark-What?  
  
Chloe-Its still steaming!  
  
Clark-Well, I like burning my tongue – Then the rest of it aren't so hot.  
  
Chloe-I'll grab a blanket from your attic.  
  
Clark ran to the phone once Chloe was heading up stairs and dials up his Aunts number  
  
Aunt Pam-Hello?  
  
Clark-Hi, is my dad there?  
  
Aunt Pam-Clark? Yes, he is here, hold on.  
  
Clark-Thanks  
  
Mr. Kent-Hello?  
  
Clark-DAD!  
  
Mr. Kent-Where are you?  
  
Clark-At home, Chloe is here. I can't give you all the little details, but my temperature was 42, and my eyes are really red.  
  
Mr. Kent-Oh Clark  
  
Clark-Chloe is coming back down stairs, I got to get off the phone  
  
Mr. Kent-Just be careful, take it easy. If anything else happens, I'll come ASAP  
  
Clark-Ok  
  
Clark hangs up the phone and looks for Chloe as she walks down with a blanket  
  
Chloe-Here you go. This one looked the warmest, but a little dull  
  
Clark-That was my dad's when he was in high school  
  
Chloe-That explains the big S on it  
  
Clark-Imagine how different things were then now  
  
Chloe-Yeah  
  
Another silence between the two  
  
Chloe-I'll pick out a movie  
  
Clark-I'll help  
  
They walk to a small movie case near the old TV. He throws the blanket of his shoulder like a cloak, and what do we, the viewers see? A blanket with an S on the back (thought that would be funny)  
  
Chloe-How about this one?  
  
Clark-What one?  
  
Chloe-This one. It says 'Clark Kent'  
  
Clark-NO!  
  
Clark holds his ears tight. Chloe still looks at the label.  
  
Chloe-I'm sure it's not that embarrassing  
  
Clark drops to the floor with his hands still over his ears  
  
Chloe-Are you ok?  
  
Clark-No  
  
Chloe-What's wrong?  
  
Clark removes his hands and everything for him turns back to normal  
  
Chloe-Clark?  
  
Clark-I'm fine -- fine  
  
Chloe-Go sit down, you must be dizzy or something  
  
Clark-Not really  
  
Chloe-Your in denial  
  
Clark-No I'm not  
  
Another silence  
  
Clark-Can you get me some crackers?  
  
Chloe-My pleasure  
  
Chloe turns to the kitchen when Clark notices a lot of dust on the end table. He goes to simply blow it off, but something unexpected happens. His simple blow turns into a massive windstorm in the small living room. Sure, the dust is off the table, but the vase, some papers, the table, and Chloe her self almost falls.  
  
Chloe-CLARK! What was that?  
  
Clark runs super fast to a window and lifts it, and runs back before Chloe could turn around to look at him.  
  
Clark-Are you ok? Must have been the wind outside  
  
Chloe-I didn't think that was open. That's just to strong for wind coming threw a window  
  
Clark-I thought it was you that said that Smallville was the land of the weird  
  
Chloe-Yeah, but that's just bizarre  
  
Clark-I agree  
  
Chloe picks herself up and heads for the kitchen still  
  
Chloe-What was I getting again?  
  
Clark-Crackers  
  
Chloe-Oh yeah  
  
Clark drifted off and stared at a wall ornament that said Welcome Home.  
  
Clark-Yeah, home  
  
Suddenly a huge amount of heat rushed threw his eyes and the ornament caught fire. Clark closed his eyes and looked up to see the flaming sign on the wall. Chloe in perfect timing came out to see the fire.  
  
Chloe-OH MY GOD, CLARK!  
  
Clark-Don't worry about it  
  
Chloe-Your walls on fire, let's get out of here  
  
Clark in mind thought about rule #5-Don't burn the house down. Chloe was running out of the house. Clark pulled it off the wall and blew on it, hoping that might put it out. Once again, another surprise. A burst of cold air came from his mouth. The fire was out. Clark just stares at the burned decoration, and then drops it to cover his ears. This was strange to him. He heard many different things. From people to cars, to birds to Chloe walking back up to the house to get Clark. She finds him on the floor screaming.  
  
Chloe-What happened to the fire?  
  
Clark couldn't think of anything to say  
  
Chloe-Clark?! What's going on?  
  
Clark-I put it out  
  
Chloe-How?  
  
Clark-You don't want to know. I'm sorry. Call my dad, just press re-dial. Tell him he needs to come over right now.  
  
Chloe-Wait…what? Why? -- Clark?  
  
She starts to tear in panic  
  
Clark-I will tell you, you just have to do this now  
  
Clark felt something coming on. He didn't know what to expect. He did the only thing he thought he could. He ran down to the basement and shut the door.  
  
Chloe-CLARK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clark was gone, run away from her again. Chloe knew strange things happened, but when your best friend is one of them, it comes to a shock. She didn't want to loose thought though, she can to the phone and called his dad.  
  
Pam-Hello?  
  
Chloe-Hi, is Mr. Kent there?  
  
Pam-He inaccessible, who is this?  
  
Chloe-Chloe, a friend of Clarks, this is really important  
  
Pam-I can give you Martha  
  
Chloe-Ok  
  
Pam-Hold on  
  
Chloe hears a huge crack coming from downstairs  
  
Mrs. Kent-Hello?  
  
Chloe-Hi, Mrs. Kent, you need to come NOW  
  
Mrs. Kent-Is everything all right?  
  
Chloe-No. Umm – Clark just…  
  
Mrs. Kent-What is he doing?  
  
Chloe now in a very deep cry  
  
Chloe-He belongs on my wall!  
  
Mrs. Kent-Don't be shocked Chloe, its fine -- Please, please stop crying.  
  
Chloe-He is in the basement, I don't know what's going on. He has been acting weird all day  
  
Mrs. Kent-What is he doing Chloe? Go to the door.  
  
Chloe walks over with the phone  
  
Chloe-The door is locked  
  
Mrs. Kent-Can you hear anything?  
  
Chloe-A lot of cracking…some yelling, and it smells like fire. There was fire  
  
Mrs. Kent-I know your scared Chloe, don't be. You know Clark. Just stay there, and I will come over right now. Chloe, don't run away from him, he needs you to stay  
  
Chloe-I'm sorry, this is just...what is happening to him?  
  
Mrs. Kent-I'm leaving now, I will talk to you when I get there  
  
Mrs. Kent hangs up the phone and runs to the car, starts it, and pulls off.  
  
Meanwhile, Clark is in the basement with an uncontrollable surge of powers. He does not want to do any of this. Some parts of the basement are burning, others freezing. The old couch, and old tables, and packed away stuff were all destroyed. Papers and clothes were everywhere. The couch was blown into the wall of the all cemented basement. He is hearing everything he imagined to be happening into the whole state of Kansas. He was not trying to control his powers, cause Chloe was on his mind. What did she think? What did she see? Did she call his dad?  
  
Clark-Chloe! Did you call my dad?  
  
He looked at the wooded stairs, and they caught fire.  
  
Chloe-Yes, your mom is coming. Clark? Are you ok?  
  
Clark new she was crying. He couldn't have his best friend crying.  
  
Clark-Chloe, don't cry, I'm fine.  
  
Chloe-What is going on down there?  
  
Clark-I'm not sure. I can't control this Chloe; I'm not trying to scare you  
  
Chloe-I believe you  
  
Chloe is against the door and she slides down and cries on her knee.  
  
Clark uses his x-ray vision and sees her down on the floor. He knew he couldn't say anything to make her feel better. He wished he could though. He wanted to tell her that everything was fine. He squeezes him self in a corner now trying to stop. His eyes are closed, and his hands on his ears. The sounds were getting louder to him. The loudness didn't really bother him though. It was the fact that he was able to hear them separately yet at the same time. He finally started to relax.  
  
Clark-Chloe, please talk to me. I feel so alone right now  
  
Chloe-What do you want me to say  
  
Chloe is still choking on the words.  
  
Clark-Just please tell me anything, anything  
  
Clark decides its time to try to put out all the fires in the basement. He tries, and succeeds.  
  
Chloe-You go first  
  
Clark-Well, fine -- Chloe, this might not be the best time to tell you thins, but listen up. I am sorry you had to see this. When you stayed over, I was so happy. I guess I was thinking about you, and not myself. I'm sorry I have lied to you. I have lied to you many, many times. But I had to. I'm sorry.  
  
Chloe-Can you give me some answers? Can you tell me what happened?  
  
Clark-All my life Chloe, I have been looking for answers, but all I get are more questions. Look, Chloe -- I don't belong on your wall of weird. I am not a meteor monster, know that.  
  
Chloe goes back into an uneasy cry. Clark again puts the fault on himself.  
  
Clark-I think its over.  
  
Clark received no reply. He used his x-ray again and saw no Chloe.  
  
Clark-Chloe?  
  
Clark starts to get up. He must find her. He knew he could trust her, but she wasn't safe. As he pulled his leg out from underneath him, he felt a loss of gravity.  
  
Clark-CRAP!  
  
Clark flew up to the ceiling. He got his hands on top trying to push himself down. The wood started to shatter. He kicked himself quickly off the wall and fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
On the Kent porch  
  
Mrs. Kent pulls in to see Chloe walking away  
  
Mrs. Kent-Chloe?  
  
Chloe-I won't tell anyone  
  
Mrs. Kent-Chloe wait! -- Hear him out, please?  
  
Chloe-I'm sorry  
  
Mrs. Kent-Its not so bad. -- Chloe.  
  
Chloe-Fine, I'll wait  
  
Mrs. Kent-Do you mind waiting in the barn? It might be dangerous in the house.  
  
Chloe-No, not at all  
  
  
  
Back in the Kent house  
  
Mrs. Kent-Clark?  
  
Clark-MOM! Down in the basement!  
  
Mrs. Kent-Can I come down?  
  
Clark-Yes, but be careful  
  
Mrs. Kent opens the door and nearly faints. She finds her son on the door facing the wall.  
  
Mrs. Kent-What happened?  
  
Clark-Long story, where is Chloe?  
  
Mrs. Kent-She is in the loft, talk to her now, before you tell me anything. She is scared.  
  
Clark-I don't know if it's safe yet  
  
Mrs. Kent-what are you going to tell her?  
  
Clark-The truth. I think the right thing to do is tell her the whole story. She knows this much…she might as well know the rest.  
  
Mrs. Kent-That's good.  
  
Clark-I think it might be safe now  
  
Mrs. Kent-One thing…what happened down here?  
  
Clark-I'm sorry, I couldn't control it  
  
Mrs. Kent-Its ok, go to Chloe  
  
  
  
In the barn  
  
Clark-Chloe? Once again I'm--  
  
Chloe-I want to leave  
  
Clark-Please don't  
  
Chloe-I can't stay here Clark!  
  
Clark-Why?  
  
Chloe starts crying again  
  
Chloe- Clark! You are…I don't know! This hurts me! I had feelings for you. Yes, you were my best friend but I always dreamed of being-- with you  
  
Clark-Really? You know -- I've  
  
Chloe-Please don't! I have to go now  
  
Chloe runs off. Clark lets her. He knows that it's not easy to understand. He did the same thing he found out about where he was from. He didn't know what to do next. Nothing came easy to him. Not once was anything laid out for him. He walks down to talk to his mom. Maybe his parents will be the only people he will ever be able to talk to.  
  
  
  
Next day  
  
Clark woke up again to his alarm. As he walks down stairs he meets up with his parents.  
  
Clark-I don't know if I should go to school today  
  
Mr. Kent-It won't be easy, but you have to  
  
Clark-You can't leave me again  
  
Mr. Kent-We tried to get out of it, we just can't son  
  
Clark-How can I confront Chloe?  
  
Mrs. Kent-I don't know, just try not to make a scene with her  
  
Lex knocks on the door  
  
Lex-Hello Kent family  
  
Mrs. Kent-Hi Lex, what are you doing here?  
  
Lex-Is this a bad time or something?  
  
Mrs. Kent-No, just wondering what you're up to  
  
Lex-I'm going to be at school today, giving a speech on business or something. I came to offer Clark a ride.  
  
Clark-Yeah, that would be great!  
  
Lex-We better get going then  
  
  
  
School  
  
About 50 students are in the school library watching a slide show. Clark is sitting with Pete, Chloe sitting in the back. Clark notices a frayed wire to the projector running between his seat. Lana whispers to him from behind.  
  
Lana-Hi Clark  
  
Clark is happy to she her, but even more happy to see her without her necklace.  
  
Clark-Hi Lana  
  
Lana-Are you feeling better at all?  
  
Clark-Yeah, it was just something in my stomach.  
  
Teacher-Now, to talk to you a little more, Mr. Lex Luthor  
  
Lex-Hi. As you know, I'm Lex Luthor. I don't blame you all for sleeping threw that first part, but it's my turn now, so I suggest you wake up.  
  
A girl two rows in front of Clark is drinking some water. The guy behind her kicks her chair and the water spills…on the frayed wire. The wire connecting to 6 chairs, one of them Clarks. All 6 students get electrocuted. Clark, being next to a tall bookshelf, knocks into it and it falls. He lands right on top of it.  
  
Lex-What the hell?  
  
Clark looks up to see he is fine, but sees the other five kids weren't so lucky. They had died.  
  
Teacher-Someone go call 911!  
  
Everyone is staring at Clark, including Lex.  
  
Lex-CLARK! Are you ok?  
  
Clark-Yeah, I'm fine  
  
Lex-You can't be!  
  
Teacher-Everyone get out!  
  
The kids quickly run out, knowing to listen  
  
Clark-Lex, I can't go to the hospital  
  
Lex-You have to  
  
Clark-No, I can't  
  
Lex-Then I'm taking you home. Your parents can take care of you  
  
Clark-There not home  
  
Lex-Your coming over to my house, and that's that.  
  
Clark-Lex --  
  
Lex-NO! You are coming to my house till your parents get home.  
  
  
  
At Lex's Mansion  
  
Clark walks in with Lex leading him to his office. Lex hands him a blue bottle, and grabs one for himself.  
  
Clark-Where's Victoria?  
  
Lex-I don't know, probably going over all my business records.  
  
Clark-This doesn't really bother you?  
  
Lex-Nope, I'm doing the same thing…but don't tell her that.  
  
Clark-I'm good at keeping secrets  
  
Lex-I know you are  
  
Clark looks at him very cautiously, but not to let Lex know that he was thinking about it much. It was a hard look, but he pulled it off  
  
Lex-Do you want to play pool?  
  
Clark-Sure  
  
Clark would do anything to get off the subject of another person knowing his secret.  
  
  
  
Torch  
  
Chloe and Pete after the school accident. They still work on the paper, trying to think of the story for the five classmates that were just taken…and the boy who wasn't hurt.  
  
Pete-What do you think happened to Clark?  
  
Chloe-he was electrocuted, how would you be?  
  
Pete-Dead  
  
Chloe-Not all people die from that  
  
Pete-Kind of weird though that everyone else died  
  
Chloe-No it's not  
  
Chloe is now feeling over uncomfortable.  
  
Pete-Do you know what's really weird though?  
  
Chloe-What!  
  
Pete-Your attitude with this  
  
Chloe-Look! We know Clark, I'm sure he's fine  
  
Pete-I know that  
  
Chloe-I better see is he's ok  
  
Lana walks in.  
  
Lana-I was just going to, want to come with me?  
  
Chloe-No no, its ok. I can go later tonight.  
  
Lana felt that Chloe hated her because Clark loved Lana. She started to agree with Chloe when Lana realized she does really love Clark.  
  
  
  
Lex's Mansion  
  
Lex and Clark finish their game, Clark keeps a close look on time.  
  
Lex-What have you been doing lately at home?  
  
Clark-A lot of time is going on working the farm  
  
Lex-Well, that's why farmers have sons. Especially tall, modest, strong, very fast sons  
  
Clark-Lex, I think my parents are home by now  
  
Lex-Great, I'll drive you over there right now  
  
Clark notices Lex act a little thrilled.  
  
Clark-You ok?  
  
Lex-Yes, I am. I just don't like people who hide things from me  
  
Clark-You hide stuff from people all the time  
  
Lex-I know, its business though.  
  
Clark-I thought you said it didn't bother you that Victoria is doing that?  
  
Lex-I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about you. Get in the car  
  
  
  
Kent Farm  
  
Lex leaves some words to Clark before he drops him off.  
  
Lex-You know, Clark, I'm sorry if I kinda scared you back there…I just --. Don't be scared to tell me anything.  
  
Clark-Thanks for the ride  
  
Lex looks disappointed, but drives off. Clark feels uneasy, but feels better when he sees Lana walking up the road. He looks in the driveway to see his parents home. He walks into the house to give his parents a news flash.  
  
Clark-Mom, Dad, something happened at school today  
  
Mr. Kent-What?  
  
Clark-Me and five other kids got electrocuted  
  
Mrs. Kent-Is everyone ok?  
  
Clark-I'm the only one who lived  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent looked at each other, then at their son.  
  
Clark-I had to beg Lex to take me home, I told him I couldn't go to the hospital.  
  
Mr. Kent-Did he?  
  
Clark-He took me to his place  
  
Mrs. Kent-See Jonathan, he isn't all that bad.  
  
Lana knocks on the door.  
  
Clark-That's Lana, I'll talk to you guys about it later  
  
Clark opens the door to see Lana waiting for him.  
  
Lana-Hi Clark, can we talk?  
  
Clark-Yeah, of course  
  
The two walked up to the Fortress of Solitude.  
  
Lana-I love this place  
  
Clark throws her one of those melting smiles.  
  
Lana-I came to see if you were ok?  
  
Clark-I'm fine, just been threw a lot in the past few days  
  
Lana-Yeah um, -- I better go. If you want to talk, you know where to find me.  
  
Clark-Thanks Lana  
  
Later that night, Chloe comes up the steps of the loft, to meet Clark staring up at the sky.  
  
Chloe-Clark?  
  
Clark pretended to know she wasn't there. He had developed a sense of knowing when a person is coming, though he hasn't been able to hear as well as yesterday. Chloe was a little nervous. She liked Clark. She liked him for who he was.  
  
Clark-I'm happy you're here  
  
Chloe-I did a lot of thinking, and I want to know everything. I realized that this is harder for you to deal with then with me to deal with. You might need a friend to talk to -- about everything.  
  
Clark-That's all I ever wanted  
  
Chloe-I won't be afraid, just tell me straight out.  
  
Clark-I've never told anyone before, I don't know how  
  
Chloe-I was afraid once, and a good friend told me not to be scared.  
  
Clark-Your friend needs to take some of his own advice. I'll just say it. The day of the meteor shower is when my parents adopted me. They found me in a filed coming from a little space ship -- thing, and that's how I came into their lives…on this planet  
  
Chloe was in so much shock. She was looking for something with the rocks, but this was different then that, this was a real thing with him. And he's and alien. He was born with these strange powers. He really didn't belong on her wall, but in her heart.  
  
Clark-That's why I said it was all my fault the day I saw your wall. I came with them; they came because of me! I was so mad you made that wall, I still hate it.  
  
Chloe-I'm sure there was nothing you could do  
  
She was still a little choked up on the words.  
  
Clark-that's not it. I have grown up with many abilities. Lifting heavy things, running really fast, doing long math problems in my head. My parents hid this away from me, until just this year. My dad told me everything he knew, which wasn't much  
  
Chloe-I'm sorry Clark, you probably don't want anyone to know  
  
Clark-I don't want any of this! Sense then I have learned to see threw walls like an x-ray. I can't be hurt; I've never bled! Once someone tried to stab me with a knife -- that old man. It just shattered. I can dodge a bullet. And the meteor rocks…when I get near them, I get weak. My blood turns green, and my veins pop out -- Its really sick.  
  
Chloe-That explains you around Lana when she wears that necklace of hers. That why you had to stay away from her. And why you couldn't do sports. Why you're so good at school. Why you are always on top of things, and fun to be with. Why you always ran out on me when we solved a case. And why you seem so lost.  
  
Clark walks up to her and looks down at her with those eyes of his.  
  
Clark-I am lost  
  
Chloe-Your alone  
  
Clark-I don't want to be  
  
Chloe-I'm here  
  
They get closer.  
  
Clark-I know  
  
Chloe- I've always been here  
  
They get closer.  
  
Clark-I know  
  
Chloe-I'll always been here  
  
They get closer.  
  
Clark-I know  
  
They finally share a kiss, there first kiss. A kiss they both have been waiting for. The kiss is long and meaningful. Clark didn't know what to think. Was this right? Here he was with Chloe, kissing her. He wondered why it took him so long to realize that she was really there. And this was no dream, but real. Chloe was the opposite though. She thought it was a dream. They both read each other's minds. As they parted, Chloe's head fell back. (For all those that saw Superman II or IV…. I was thinking this is where he learns about this…he had to have at some time right? Sorry Chloe)  
  
Clark-Chloe? -- Chloe?  
  
Clark ran down to his mom to get some help for Chloe.  
  
Clark-Mom! Mom! Something happened to Chloe!  
  
Mrs. Kent-What? Is she ok?  
  
Clark-I don't know! I just told her the whole story…and after a while we um...This is kind of embarrassing…  
  
Mrs. Kent-You kissed her?  
  
Clark-Yeah and she is just standing there with her head back. I hope I didn't do anything…  
  
Mrs. Kent-Maybe you're just a real good kisser  
  
Chloe walks down with her hand on her head.  
  
Clark-Are you ok?  
  
Chloe-Yeah, I'm fine  
  
Clark-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do --  
  
Chloe-Sorry for what?  
  
Clark-Well, what just happened up there?  
  
Chloe-I was just going to ask you. What was I doing up there?  
  
Clark-You don't remember?  
  
Chloe-Remember what?  
  
Clark-What day is it?  
  
Chloe-Clark? It's Sunday?  
  
Clark-You forgot  
  
Chloe-Forgot what?  
  
Clark-Nothing, you bumped your head earlier today, its Tuesday.  
  
Chloe-Oh, then I better head for home  
  
Clark-Are you ok?  
  
Chloe-Yeah, just fine -- Did you want to talk about something?  
  
Clark-No, not anything really  
  
Chloe-Well, I'm here, I've always been here to talk with  
  
Clark-I know. Chloe?  
  
Chloe-Yes?  
  
Clark-Never leave me alone?  
  
Chloe-Clark, what's wrong?  
  
Clark-Just…  
  
He reached to her and they hugged. Clark thought this way he didn't have to risk her re-remembering anything. He wanted her to remember it though. He wanted to talk to her about everything. Now once again he is lost. No matter how dangerous it was, he wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know. Clark knew that it hurt her, and didn't want her to go threw that a second time. It would be too cruel. Once again he put a woman in front of himself. Chloe on the other hand didn't want to let go. She squeezed him closer. Clark made her feel safe, and strong. He was her best friend. He always understood everything.  
  
The show ends; the camera shows the two are in each other's arms. Safe from each other. Chloe might have forgotten what had happened…but Clark? He will remember this night for the rest of his life. 


	2. Aftermath

They finally separated. Chloe smiled, and turned down to the steps. She looked back at Clark with wide eyes.  
  
Chloe-I'll see you tomorrow Clark  
  
Clark-Bye Chloe  
  
With a spring in her step, Chloe turned and descended down the stairs.  
  
Clark's shoulders dropped along with his head. He didn't know how this all happened. Everything had changed. He didn't know how he could even look at her at school after he had shown her his secrets. He didn't want to hide from her again. He knew he did the right thing, even though it tore him up inside.  
  
Chloe stopped and turned around after she had stepped of the Kent driveway. She couldn't understand how she could have forgotten about the past few days.  
  
Chloe-I bumped my head? My head doesn't hurt  
  
She rubbed her head, searching for a tender spot. There were none. She was just about to turn around to ask when, and how she 'bumped her head', but she just thought she better get home. She wanted to keep what had just happened for the night; that was good enough to last her a month.  
  
Chloe-We hugged. Clark's arms reached around me…did it really happen?  
  
She kept on her coarse, still smiling ear to ear.  
  
Back in the loft, Mrs. Kent came up, and wrapped her arm around Clark's shoulder.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Are you ok?  
  
Clark-No  
  
Mrs. Kent-What did you tell her?  
  
Clark-Another lie  
  
Mrs. Kent-Now Clark…  
  
Clark-I…I can't always be honest with people, I know  
  
Mrs. Kent-Do you like her?  
  
Clark-I think I do  
  
Mrs. Kent-Me and your father -- we would understand if you want to…  
  
Clark-No. I can't do that to Chloe; not again. You knew how she reacted the 1st time. I don't want her to hurt.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Don't be angry about it Clark  
  
Clark-How can I not be angry mom? Nothing works out.  
  
Clark turned away and his voice grew quiet.  
  
Clark-Nothing will ever work out  
  
Mrs. Kent-I'm sure it will Clark  
  
Clark-When?  
  
1 Mrs. Kent-When you meet the right one. A woman you can trust; a woman that loves you for you.  
  
Clark-How can anyone be ok with my gifts? I'm not even ok with it  
  
Mrs. Kent-You will be Clark. One day you will realized that you can't do anything to change who you are, and where you're from. One day you might not need to hide anymore  
  
Clark-One day is not today mom  
  
Mrs. Kent-It wont be tomorrow either  
  
Clark turned to his mother, and gave her a hug  
  
Clark-I don't know how you can be right about everything all the time  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. She loved being his mother. 


End file.
